Wireless communications systems are used in a variety of telecommunications systems, television, radio and other media systems, data communication networks, and other systems to convey information between remote points using wireless transmitters and wireless receivers. A transmitter is an electronic device which, usually with the aid of an antenna, propagates an electromagnetic signal such as radio, television, or other telecommunications. Transmitters often include digital signal processing circuits which encode a data signal, upconverts it to a radio frequency signal, and passes it signal amplifiers which receive the radio-frequency, amplify the signal by a predetermined gain, and transmit the amplified signal through an antenna. On the other hand, a receiver is an electronic device which, also usually with the aid of an antenna, receives and processes a wireless electromagnetic signal. In certain instances, a transmitter and receiver may be combined into a single device called a transceiver.
A wireless communication device may include, in addition to a transmitter and a receiver, a coherent receiver as part of a feedback control path for monitoring and control of the transmitter. For example, such a feedback control path may provide for monitoring of a phase shift in a transmit path, an output power intensity of a transmit path, and/or other parameters. In addition, based on such monitoring, the control path may control operational parameters in order to provide desired behavior within the transmit path. To ensure accurate monitoring and control, the gain characteristics of the feedback control path must remain substantially constant over temperature.